Eclipse Rewritten
by Ollie912
Summary: Talon Bennett appears to be a normal kid, the only difference is he's six years old and a senior in high school. His mother has just died and he has moved in with his grandfather. He is hiding more than one secret that could be a danger to the population of Forks. Will anyone find out, will anyone figure out who he truly is? you'll have to read to find out.


Eclipse Rewritten

Rain poured against the window pane. It seemed it never stopped raining in this godforsaken town. It was like a curse, a disease, it made me feel sick. I left the warm California sun for this. A town that couldn't even give itself a proper name, what a disgrace.

You're probably wondering if I hate this place so much, why would I be here in the first place. Well, I never had the chance to pick and choose where I wanted to live, If I did I'd still be in California catching the rays, but instead I'm stuck here where there's absolutely no sun, and the only thing it knows to do, rain. You see, according to the law I'm not allowed to make my own decisions, being a minor sucks. The adults out there set these stupid rules that are supposed to protect us kids, but the thing they don't seem to understand is that we happen to be a hell of a lot smarter than they are. We don't need adults to take care of us, we can make our own decisions, we're not complete idiots. But, what can I say, adults are idiots, we can't save them from their moronic ways, so what's the point.

It's because of these stupid rules that I'm being forced away from my California sun to go live with my grandfather in Spoons, whoops, I mean Forks. My bad. Either way, they're both stupid names. Next thing you know there's going to be a town called Sporks, can't wait to see that.

Sorry, I'm getting off track. I told you I'm leaving California to move to Forks, the town with the worst possible weather imaginable. I mean, I heard It's always overcast, and rain, you can count on it. I don't know what could have possessed my grandfather to get him to move to this dismal town. He used to live in San Francisco, not far from my house, but then he visited Forks and fell in love with it, even decided to move there when he retired. Still don't know what happen to him, we'll have to get a brain scan to figure it out. So, yeah. My mom died, and now I'm being forced to live with my grandfather, joy. And to top it all off I'll be the news of the town, can't wait for that. I'll have to go to school with the stupid town's teenagers, having to deal with all the squealing and the jealous boyfriends, I don't know what I'll do. This is going to be a nightmare.

"You coming?" I raised my eyes. There was my social worker standing by her car, looking at me expectantly. I sighed, looking my house over one last time, before nodding and locking up. Gripping my suitcase in hand, I wheeled it over to her car and placed it into the back seat, as I gracefully slid into the passenger side.

I stared at my house for one moment longer, before closing my eyes. It wasn't home, not anymore. Now, I had a new home, and it was in Forks with my grandfather, he was my only home now, he was the only one that counted.

"You okay?" I heard her say, but didn't respond because I was afraid If I did I would start crying, and I promised myself after the funeral, never again. I couldn't and I wouldn't because that would be a sign of weakness, and If I was weak then that would be the end. I couldn't go back there, she's dead, and It's as simple as that.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, refusing to look at her. I'd have to look at her when we arrived at the airport, otherwise it would just be rude, but until then I'd pretend to be asleep, and she'd be none the wiser. Which was all for the better, I wasn't sure If I could talk to anyone right now. I could barely handle my own thoughts at the moment, I wasn't sure If I'd be able to handle an actual conversation with anyone at the moment. In the past couple of weeks when people tried to attempt at holding a conversation with me, mainly the cops, I had stopped them with my icy glare, and they had finally given up to me, grumbling and walking off, saying how rude I was, which was all for the better, it was better that way. This way they wouldn't get hurt, it was really better for everyone involved this way.

"We're here." I blinked open my eyes and realized to my surprise we were. My social worker stepped out of her car, and waited patiently for me to follow.

This was it. We were here. San Francisco International. It was time for me to leave one life and start another. Here goes nothing.

I stepped out of her black Toyota Camry. She already had my suitcase in her hand and I realized then, this was it. I'd probably never see her again, I should do it now.

I stepped forward, inching closer, my blue eyes transfixed on the ground, not being able to look her in the eyes. She had been so nice to me after the accident, I couldn't just leave it like this. She was my second mom, and I was losing her too. Never to see her again.

I wrapped my tiny arms around her middle, and she pulled me into a hug. I breathed her scent in, never to forget it. Lavender. I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I pulled myself together before she could see my tears. I couldn't disappoint her.

She finally pulled away, her long brown hair tickling my nose. She had tears in her emerald green eyes, and I frowned not wanting her to be sad. When she saw my face she laughed out loud, and I almost smiled that laugh, that sounded so musical, it always brought me happiness. Because it made me realize she was normal, she had a normal life with a normal family, there was no tragedy, she was nothing like me.

She held my face in her hands. "I'll miss you, kid."

"I'll miss you too."

She pressed a kiss to my temple, and I never wanted the moment to end. She was such a caring person, and this time I was the person she cared about. I felt weightless, like I could take anything on, and it was all because of her. And just for a moment she seemed to be able to take the weight off my shoulders, and I couldn't be happier. She was like the mom I wish I had who on Saturday nights we'd drink hot chocolate and watch corny movies. She was the best. And then the moment was broken. She stepped away and that saddened look filled her eyes and once again the weight was back on her shoulders. Oh, well, it was nice while it lasted.

"Goodbye, Talon."

"Goodbye, Caroline."

Breathing in, I grabbed the suitcase from her hand, turned around not looking back, walking over towards the flight attendant that was waiting for me. But before I could get any farther Caroline turned me around and kissed me on the cheek.

I raised my hand up to my cheek, and a smile had finally lit up my face. She loved me, just as much as I loved here. "Take care of yourself, kid," I nodded my consent. "try not to get into too much trouble."

I smiled my most cheeky grin. "No promises." And then that was it. I left her. The flight attendant clasped my hand in hers and escorted me over to my plane.

It was nothing special, just a plane. But I was lucky, this flight attendant gave me a great seat, far away from the screaming little brats. I got a window seat next to a grumpy old man that wasn't going to talk to me for the whole plane ride. God was great. He certainly liked me today. And I was okay with that.

I decided this was a start of a really good day, it could only get better from here on in. I was ready for everything. I had faced demons, warlocks, and vampires, I could handle some high school kids. Challenge accepted. Come on Forks, here I come.

Powered by SelectionLinks

about this ad 


End file.
